


Ryden because Rynot

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Category: Bandoms, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Ryan, Break Up, Cheating spouse, Depression, Drugs, Emo Brendon, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Nothern Downpour, Suicide, kingdom - Freeform, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seem Ryden oneshots that I'll update whenever I get an idea for a oneshots which is always because we'll I only think about Ryden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for Suicide, Depression and Rape.
> 
> Enjoy this story guys.

Ryan and Brendon weren't perfect in no shape or they didn't lie to themselves that they were. They were honest with each other and that's what was supposed to matter right ? Their red and pink, sky love though was changing to a different color. The color of dying flowers, the black and brown of the truth, soon destroyed the beautiful sunset of their love.

Ryan was surprised when he went to pick up Tyler their adoptive son, he was thirteen by the time the sunset was destroyed, Brendon wasn't home when they arrived. Brendon said he and a day off and would be cleaning up for when his mom came so they could go to Jon's party. Ryan simply placed his keys on the counter going to make Tyler something to eat.

"Hey Ty ! What do you want for a snack ?" Ryan called to his son he didn't realize Tyler was right next to him and already grabbed a Red Bull and Oreo pack.

"You know I wish you stop drinking that," Ryan mumbled taking off his hoodie and throwing it on a chair in the living room the house was clean at least.

"It's Friday though and plus you and dad are gonna go drink much worse than this," Tyler said skipping to his room. Ryan was deafted,once again in his fight and started to go back working on class work for this English class he was taking. He was going to be an English Teacher at least he hoped but right now the best he got is manger of the local Taco Bell. Ryan sat down on the couch trying not to get to worried about his husband. He quickly got bored and fell asleep not realizing how tried it was until the, darkness crawled through his eyes. He was chasing him faster then him, it wasn't long before the man caught up with Ryan.

"It'll be okay we're just gonna play," the voice said taking Ryan by his shoulders and dragging him back to his cage, undressing him from his clothes.

"Help !" Ryan screamed from the could metal tears know spilling.

"Dad," Tyler said waking his father up. "Are you okay ?" Tyler said wrapping himself in his father.

"Yeah it's fine," Ryan said remembering how Tyler was possibly the nicest and most caring person Ryan has met, in third grade people were curious why he had to fathers and he said that way two people can play basketball with him, and he gets the most love in the world.

"Is Beebo home ?" Ryan asked, Tyler gave him that nickname because se he saw his hold name when he was one and said Beebo.

"Nope, it's like eight though." Tyler said getting off Ryan.

"I'm going to call him okay ? If your grandmother comes let me know," Ryan said swiping his phone of the table and walked out towards his and Brendon's room.

One ring, two ring after that Brendon answered. His voice was barely audible but he swore he could make out _shi* Dallon it's Ryan_.

"Hey babes," Brendon answered.

"Are you coming home soon ?" Ryan asked trying not to sound needy. After that nightmare though he needed Brendon.

"Yeah give me a minute sorry, babes. Work stuff. Bye babes I'll be home soon love you." Brendon said.

The next part was the straw that broke the camels back as they say _Dallon_ Brendon moaned. Ryan wasn't really sure what to think was Brendon cheating on him with his Boss ? The mere thought made Ryan stomach upset and he had to run to the bathroom dropping the phone and running to a toilet. He is though, Ryan thought.

"Dad, Grandma is here!" Tyler called. Ryan got out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up and went out the bedroom towards the main level, he was automatically treated with a hug.

"Hey Mrs. Urie," Ryan said trying to sound like nothing was up. After he was let out of the death defying hug he felt like he was going to be sick again.

"Where's Brendon ?" Mrs. Urie asked observing the scene realizing her son was missing. "Um Mrs. Urie-" Ryan said scratching his neck unsure of what to do next or what to say.

"We're not going to the party." Ryan said mouthing a sorry. Tyler stood there behind his grandmother in complete confusion of what was going on.

"Why ? Is there something wrong ?" Mrs. Urie said breaking into every question in existence.

"No no, I'm tired and Brendon has to work so," Ryan said trying to get a though straight his mind was all over.

"Oh okay I see," Mrs. Urie said winking." Is it okay if Tyler and I have dinner at least ?" "Yes ! That would be awesome, no offense Tyguy." Ryan said.

"Okay well, love you,dad have fun," Tyler said wriggling his eyebrows. After they left Ryan knew he needed to leave this town for a bit. He went upstairs and started packing, he booked a flight to London. That's far away from Columbus and that's all he needed. Space for the sun to set again, but right know he needed space.

"Babes I'm home," He heard Brendon say which only made him pack quicker shoving at least all his clothes in the suite case.He stopped abruptly when he felt Brendon wrap himself around Ryan. "Whatcha doin' ?" Brendon said snuggling his face in Ryan's neck.

"I don't know Brendon _'Watcha doin'_  with Dallon ?" Ryan asked turning so Brendon fell off his shoulder.

"Work stuff why what's wrong ?" Brendon asked suddenly full of concern.

"What's wrong ? I'm worried sick about you and your boss are screwing around," Ryan said turning around to see his husband he looked at his ring finger. His wedding ring was off.

"Ryan this isn't what it looks like," Brendon said.

"Really 'Cause I would think if you heard me moan somebody else's name and then not even have my wedding ring on it would look like I was cheating !" Ryan said not caring about his anger are the tears flowing down his checks. He angrily wiped them away.

"It was a one time thing !" Brendon screeched.

"He said he would give me a raise we need that money," Brendon said.

"Money is worth are marriage !" Ryan screamed. "No that's not what I meant any you know it !" Brendon said not caring about his volume or tone.

"I can't do this Bren, " Ryan said fiddling with his wedding band.

"If your not wearing your why should I ?" Ryan said letting the band hit the floor walking down the stairs to receive his phone which he left on the sofa booking his flight and his wallet. He also grabbed his anti-depressants knowing he would able to take them sooner or later.

"Ryan please just stay," Brendon kept chanting.

"You already let him leave Bren," Ryan said shutting the door. He ran to his beaten down second hand Sedan. Ryan drove until he had know Idea what state he was in or any general direction. It was only ten o'clock. Ryan parked the car in front of some wore down strip mail. He stopped the car getting out. He looked around in the shops a worn down Chuck-E-Cheese and a few other stores were in the center including a Taco Bell which was Tyler's favorite fast food. Ryan walked over to the store, shocked that the door was open. He walked in and sat down at on of the booths. It was a window seat so Ryan could see the moon.It reminded him to much of a bedtime song they sang to Tyler so he decided to focus on his phone and how it had five new text messages and one voicemail.

_Dad are you okay?_

_How come you never told me about the man who kidnapped you._

Tyler must've texted that during his dinner.

Tyler found out Ryan thought. He never wanted his son find out, it was something that wasn't really important to Ryan enough to tell him.

_Ryan come back please, we'll figure something out please._

Brendon had texted him.

_Honey can you call me sometime this weekend ?_

His mom texted him.

The brunette quickly changed over to his voicemails.

"Ya know what Ryan ? I don't even care I cheated on you ya know? Your selfish, you don't even care about me like I made one mistake. How many have you made huh? Like the mistake of surviving that dude. " Brendon spit and slurred the words.

That's when it hit him like bricks, his own husband the man who he thought was the love of his life didn't even want him. He grabbed the bottle, orange, like the sunrise.

The sun was going to rise soon and Ryan knew it. There was something so pure about that moment,the moment before a sunrise singling a beginning, the moon going down yet Ryan didn't want it too.

Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down  
You are at the top of my lungs  
Drawn to the ones who never yawn. Ryan softly hummed to himself.

The sunset that meant night would come and another day full of new starts. And this would be Brendon's new start, one where he was alone because of that orange sky pill bottle. One where Ryan left a voicemail of all the sounds he made choking, going into a seizure before the new bringing. The new beginning where Tyler had one father. And he buried the other. The beginning that was inevitable, that was destined to happen. The end of there love, the beginning of a fake one, where Brendon drinks daily and fakes to be in love with Dallon even though the sight of him makes him want to barf, the man who stole his heart and decided to destroy it with an orange, sunset clear bottle.

"Hey dad," Tyler said standing over Ryan's grave fourteen years later. "I'm in a band, thought you would be proud," Tyler said placing flowers on the headstone. "I'm trying to make a difference really, kids come up to me everyday saying I helped them, yet I couldn't help you." Tyler said tears lightly falling fro his rose, cold cheeks. Tyler looked down on the cold dirt.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said.

At some point in time he got Brendon to tell him about Ryan's kidnaping. He was kidnapped in elementary school until middle school. They met in high school and were sweathearts. Brendon helped Ryan, they eventually caught the guy who kidnaped and raped Ryan.

 

_"You'll get it some time Ross, you think your life is gonna be great. Nobody's going to love a messed freak like you," the skinny man called as he was being hauled in Ryan was standing in the reception area, an engagement ring on his finger, and Brendon._

 

_"Yeah well I do a*****e !" Brendon called after the fat older man flicking him off._

 

"Hey babes," Josh said kissing Tyler on the cheek while he looked down at the grave.

 

Ryan and Brendon weren't perfect in no shape or they didn't lie to themselves that they were.


	2. Let my love loose again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was someone who Brendon never imagined..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger waning for self harm and drugs.
> 
> This is angst and I'm proud of this. Any feedback is welcomed.

Ryan Ross was someone Brendon "Nerd" Urie couldn't imagine being paired with for French Class. This just proved to him that Mr.Smith had no respect for the social hierarchy that made up their high school.

Ryan was the most famous drug dealer and user throughout the school and was well a hot *&^%boy.

 

Brendon was barely focusing on the directions that the teacher was giving so it was no shock when Ryan, plumped himself down on the chair next to him.  
The younger of the two could feel the eyes on his face.

"What are we even supposed to do ?" Ryan asked putting his feet on the desk.

"I don't know," Brendon mumbled doodling on his vocabulary sheet. "Weren't you paying attention ?"

"I wasn't," Brendon said half-annoyed.

"Brendon I gotta get a good grade on this so step it up."

"Since when did you care about your grades ?" Brendon said pushing his pen into his doodle even harder.

"I don't care it's just my hot partner and I taking the loss," Ryan, said putting his chair back on the floor. Was Ryan Ross the holder of the most famous parties, most popular cocaine user, gayest person flirting with me ? The young boy thought to himself.

"Your-" Brendon said before cutting himself off. He had the biggest crush on Ryan everyone knew it but Ryan himself.

"Your cutie Urie but an idiot, I already have a boyfriend," Ryan said grabbing Brandon's pencil and what he was doodling on and quickly scribbled down his number. The brown haired boy quickly left the room

"I gotta go my boyfriend needs some attention," Ryan said winking and shutting the door.

Brendon sat there shocked and confused

\---  
When Brendon got home he quickly entered Ryan's number and texted him.

Ryan:  
Hey Bren you can come over if you want I'm got a consumer coming though.

Brendon quickly replied that he would come over right away. He hopped into his dad's old Sudan, it was rusty and made him feel like a loser.

The drive over was filled with worry from Brendon . Worry about what would happen if Ryan asked why he always wore long sleeve shirts. About how he was going over to Ryan Ross' house.

What if he messed this up ? He would probably never see Ryan again they were seniors it was off to Chicago University for him and Ryan was going to as he posted on his Twitter "...to somewhere with a lot of gay dudes and some dope stuff..."

Brendon giggled lightly being reminded of that tweet. Brendon quickly found the one that would be described as Ryan's house. It was different than what Brendon expected run down, yellow looking more like a white and shutters that were poorly replaced.

Brendon ran out of the car and towards the door. Knocking on the like he was a mad man. Maybe he was but at this moment he felt relaxed and happy. That's how it continued to feel as Ryan was getting some chips and walking to his room.

Ryan's room was even different that what Brendon expected.  
Old broken guitars lined the walls Beatles posters. There was also the world's biggest vinyl collection that Brendon had ever seen. There was also a bunch of Death Cab for Cutie posters, and Brand New.

"Close your mouth Urie your going to attract flies," Ryan said placing the chips on his bed and turned on the TV.

"Sorry never imagined you for a Brand New, Beatles and Cutie fan," Brendon said pulling a chair from the desk covered in CDS.

"Yeah and I never imagined you for one to be a cutter," Ryan said eyeing Brendon. Brendon was shocked by hearing this.

"Dude Sarah told everyone," Ryan said throwing off his worn down Vans. "And we were about to do it and I managed to get Brandon's shirt off and he was littered in cuts." Ryan said.

"It's none of your business," Brendon said pushing his sleeves all the way to his fingers.

"I'm just sayin'." Ryan said chewing some chips. "Can I see?"Ryan asked motioning to Brandon's shirt.

"No,"Brendon said.

"Why not Bren ?" Ryan said making a pouty face. "You are a foreplay guy ?" Ryan asked.

"You have a boyfriend and we just met," Brendon mumbled.

"Fine let's work on this project then," Ryan was defeated.

It took them by Friday to finish the project, the two actually grew quiet close.

"Hey Bren stay the night," Ryan told him when they were watching Stranger Things.

"Okay, I'll have to ask my mom," the younger said pulling out his slide phone.

"What's that ?" Ryan said laughing hard.

Brendon suddenly felt embarrassed, he acted on impulse and bolted out of the house grabbing his eyes tearing breaking down the damage, muddy flood water coming through as he got in his car driving home.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" His mother asked stirring a brownie mix.

"Nothing I'm just going upstairs," Brendon said already half way up the stiars.

He plopped his stuff down. He quickly put on some loud music to cover up what he was about to do.

Cutting helped it made him feel small,weak and just right. It was an escape and right now he needed an escape.

He took of his shirt and slowly grabbed the razor blade from his pillow case.

He listened carefully to the song playing it was Death Cab.

Way, Way down there's no feelng

1.....2.....3...

There was barely any blood coming from the cuts but they were deep and stung.

Brendon was lost in the sting and the lightness he was feeling that he didn't notice when Ryan was bending over him. The younger so close to his face, it would be so easy right now. Brendon lying on the ground in between his bed and night stand. Death Cab playing:

I'm calling out to you.

Ryan snatched the razor from Brendon. The razor quickly replaced by soft chapped lips.

Pain replaced with peace. Grieve replaced with love. Sorrow destroyed by grief as Brandon's chapped pale lips glossed over Ryan's sweet cherries lips.

Brendon completely forgot about why he left and what he was doing and just gave into temptation.

Ryan slowly leaned away.  
"I'm sorry Brendon," Ryan said laying himself on Brendon's leg.

"It's not a big deal, I'm just a wuss." Brendon mumbled.

"No, I was an jerk, I shouldn't make you feel like that," Ryan said burying himself in the crook of the order's neck.

After a couple minutes Brendon and Ryan fell asleep forgetting about what just happened and enjoying the others warmth.  
\-------------

School had changed for the both of them Brendon became less bullied and actually okay with life. Both of them tried giving up their addictions.

Brendon the cutting.

Ryan all the drugs.gm

Their promise was broken. Much like many things in both of there life's.

Brendon couldn't remember grabbing the razor and he couldn't honestly tell you why. He could tell you is whatever he was doing he wanted it to kill him.

Ryan was the one to find him.

He saw Brendon's glass disgareded by the door frame of his bedroom. The music some Death Cab song was turned up way to loud, Brendon hated loud music it disturbed his reading.

Ryan looked in to see blood covering his blankets, Brendon was layer out almost making a perfec angel. He still looked like an angel dying.

 

Ryan fumbled shaking to gets his phone and call 911.

Ryan moved to the bed holding Brendon. There was no more blood and it started to dry. Ryan couldn't get a pulse and was starting to cry, when the ambulance came.

"What's your name ?" One of the paramedics asked him

"Ryan, Please he's my boyfriend, just let me come with you !" Ryan said starting to get angry.

\---------

Brendon woke up in the clean hospital room half unsure of what to expect. His mother was in the corner crying. Ryan was asleep, he looked so cute his brown hair covering his eyes, eyeliner smeared, eyes puffy.

"Ry." Brendon mumbled looking at the IV tune.

"He's been up all this time Baby, he needs sleep," his mother said taking another sip of her coffee. "You never told me he was your boyfriend."

"Wait what ?" Brendon said happiness overcoming the darker hair.

"He said that," his mom said a know-it-all tone.

"Ryan Ross is my boyfriend," Brendon said.

"What babes ?" Ryan said half-awake.

"Nothing," Brendon said.

\---------  
Brendon got out of the hospital quickly. Spring was close and they were graduating soon.

The two were hanging out one day when Ryan leaned over taking Brendon's lips in his own.

The two were in the middle of a very heated make out session when Ryan said it.

"Urie I love you,"Ryan said taking a breath.

"I love you too," Brendon said going back to their make out session.  
\------  
Ryan decided to move into the same apartment as Brendon when Brendon would be at class Ryan would be working. The two making the greatest of their time together.  
\-------

"What is this ?!" Brendon shouted at Ryan holding a bag of his Coicaine.

"Brendon, I can't stop, I'm sorry." Ryan said.

"I-I need some air," Brendon said grabbing his car keys and leaving.

\------  
By the time Brendon got back Ryan wasn't there.

\-----

"Time of death 11:11," the doctor announced.

Brendon couldn't see Ryan but he swear he could hear a 'make a wish'.

"I wish to see you again soon my love," Brendon said.

\----

Ryan Ross was someone Brendon would never be able to live without. But he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcomed.  
> Sorry for any errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is as always appreciated, kudos and please comment negative or positive.
> 
> See you all later,  
> Love you readers.  
> Cora


End file.
